


The Moon Can't Shine Without The Sun

by Fe_Araneae



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 9 Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to keep fixing these episodes until Renga freaking reconciles, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_Araneae/pseuds/Fe_Araneae
Summary: ‘I wanna be skating right next to you!’But, Reki knew deep down...that was impossible…...With that, Reki wipes his tears with his sleeves before picking up his fallen hat off the ground and placing it securely back onto his head. He throws his hood back on before sliding his hands into the pockets of his baggy jacket. Reki then proceeds to walk down the track, making his way towards the exit of S.‘There’s no point in trying to hold onto someone who no longer wanted you.’orAn episode 9 fix-it of sorts
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	The Moon Can't Shine Without The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with another fanfic of an episode fix-it. Man, I just need them to reconcile already.

Langa couldn’t help the feeling of paranoia and uneasiness as he readied himself at the starting line, waiting for the light to hit green and signal the start of his beef with Joe. His attention right now isn’t on skating against Joe, even though he knew it should be. He wanted to find Reki at this moment.

Just before Langa’s thoughts could drift off any further, the light goes green and Langa immediately dashes off, trailing off after Joe. At first, Langa thought that he could keep up with the green-haired male, but then their gap was getting larger and larger. 

‘ _ So fast _ !’ Langa thinks, watching as Joe accelerates even faster. ‘ _ I can’t catch up! _ ’ 

Then Langa places a hand over his heart as he continues to watch as Joe pulls further away. ‘He’s pulling further away. But…’ 

Then Langa notices something. 

_ ‘...my heart isn’t racing.’ _ It wasn’t racing in a way where it felt thrilling, if anything his heart just felt empty. Like...something was missing, and somehow skating couldn’t fulfill that missing piece. 

‘And it’s a rad beef too,’ Langa quietly muses. He should be finding this whole thing exciting, his heart should be racing, after all, he was going against a strong opponent like Joe. But as much as Langa was surprised at how much the green-haired male's physique posed a great advantage, it wasn’t...interesting, like it should be. 

Langa knew he’d been feeling much more disinterested and unmotivated with anything regarding racing, but now, it’s starting to become off-putting. He should feel a lot of things right now, but happiness, nor excitement was any of them. 

The path ahead of Langa showed that Joe was already far up ahead, the green-haired male nowhere in sight. 

‘ _ I can’t even see him anymore… _ ’

Langa slowly rises from his crouching position, slowing his acceleration down the track. 

Right now, it felt like it didn’t matter anyway…

Reki, who's been hiding under his hoodie and cap this whole time, takes note of how Langa on the screen suddenly slowed down. 

‘ _ Langa’s going to lose? _ ’ That was unexpected for Reki, after all, the blue-haired male had enthusiastically explained how he had gotten through qualifiers the day before. Not only that, Langa himself has always managed to win in any beef, regardless of how skilled or advantaged his opponent was. Reki expected Langa was going to pull through once again, but right now that didn’t look like the case. 

Then, Joe flies past by them, the other skaters near Reki cheering and praising the green-haired male. 

‘Huh?’ As Reki looks to his right, the track is empty, no sign of Langa whatsoever following behind. 

“Isn’t Snow here yet?” Reki asks worriedly. 

“Maybe he gave up,” one of the skaters piped. 

“There’s no way he can win now,” another sneered. 

“You got that right,” the last one of the other three skaters says, laughing. 

Reki knew Langa wouldn’t do any of those things. The last few months have shown Langa’s unyielding determination and perseverance when it came to skating. Not only that, he’s shown to be capable of winning against strong skaters, despite being a rookie. 

But as Reki watched on, his heart began to begin beating fast, and couldn’t help but think if the skaters beside him were right. What if Langa did quit? Not only that, now that the gap between him and Joe was large, it’d be impossible for Langa to somehow catch up and win. 

“He’s here!” 

Reki looks up and the sight of Langa makes a sudden chill run through his body. 

Langa looked...looked apathetic. His blue eyes looked lackluster as they gazed at the ground, face expressing nothing but a look of loss and emptiness. It wasn’t the same Langa Reki was so used to seeing. The one who would always skate with fierce determination, eyes glazed with an overarching amount of exhilaration, 

“What’s up with that?” Reki can’t help this feeling of disbelief. This isn’t like Langa at all and the sight of it was putting Reki in some sort of discomfort. 

“Get a grip Snow!” One of the skaters Langa passes exclaims. But Langa ignores it, as well as the other comments followed by other skaters. None of it was motivating him. 

What was the point anyway? At this rate, he was bound to lose. Why should he even continue trying?

“What have I been doing…” Langa murmurs, voice devoid of any emotion. He felt a sense of loss, but at the same time, there was also a feeling of numbness. 

Everything he thought about Adam’s tournament was nowhere near his actual experience. Langa bought he’d be more excited at the thought of skating other strong skaters, like Joe, and hopefully, against Adam. 

But he felt none of that. 

_ ‘This is pointless…’ _ Langa thought bitterly as he slowly skated past more skaters. 

Reki had had enough as Langa was coming closer. 

_ ‘You’re much more amazing than that!’ _ His thoughts angrily ground out. 

Reki clenches his fist, teeth clenched.  _ ‘Don’t give up so damn easily!’ _

Without thinking and letting the anger surge within him, Reki runs forward, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding in the first place. 

“Langa!” Reki yells loudly, drawing out the name with a rasp. His hat had fallen off, while his hood had fallen back, but at that moment, Reki didn’t care. He hated this sight of Langa and he didn’t want to see it anymore. This wasn’t the Langa he knew, the Langa he cared about. 

Reki backed down because Langa thrived, he flew heights Reki couldn’t reach. So why was this Langa before him grounded? 

Langa’s eyes widened as his name was called. He knew that voice anywhere and immediately he looked to his left, and there he saw it. 

The familiar fiery red hair, the bright amber eyes he’s grown so fond of looking into. It was Reki. Time felt like it slowed down as Langa took in the sight of The redhead, the teen wearing an expression of what Langa could assume was anger based on the red, furrowed eyebrows. 

“Reki.” He breathes out. He couldn’t believe it. Reki was actually there, and not only that, had called out to him for the first time in the last few days.

As he looks behind his shoulder, Langa can feel his mind reach clarity. 

_ ‘That’s right,’ _ Langa thinks, he knows now what he’s doing, why he’s here.  _ ‘I was skateboarding _ .’ 

Suddenly, a surge of motivation runs through Langa’s body. As he approaches a corner, he knows exactly what to do to be able to turn at ease, despite the sudden increase of speed he had regained. When the corner does approach, Reki immediately spins, running his gloved left hand on the ground to provide control in his turn.

Placing his right hand on his chest, he notices something is different with his heart than how it was at the beginning of the race. 

_ ‘This feeling…’  _

Despite a worried skater saying Langa would fall based on the direction he was going, Langa was feeling as confident as he was back then. He skates off the cliff, determined as ever as he flips midair. 

_‘It’s back!’_ Langa can’t help the huge smile he has on his face. He suddenly felt the same addictive feeling of adrenaline and excitement course within him. He was going to win this race, no matter what. 

The shortcut Langa takes manages to land him just a few feet away from Joe, but that doesn’t stop him from gaining speed. Once again dragging his gloved left hand on the ground, Langa manages to start closing the gap between him and Joe.

Langa doesn’t hold back for the remainder of the match, even if Joe manages to use his physique to his advantage to push an upcoming steel frame out of the way. Quickly assessing the sight, Langa knows what to do once more, the determination is him burning brighter by the second.

Langa jumps as soon as the steel frame is in front of him, and as the frame swings back towards him, Langa jumps once more, latching onto the frame and using it to propel him forward. As he lands, he snaps the back end of his board upon impact. 

It’s neck and neck as Langa and Joe draw near the finish line, Langa crossing a few seconds earlier than Joe, signifying his victory. 

“Langa,” Joe calls out, walking to Langa who was kneeling on the ground. “You got me. I didn’t think you’d use my power…”

“What should I do…?” Langa asks, unintentionally ignoring Joe’s praise. His skateboard had once again sustained damage, and this time, it wasn’t as minor as mere scratches.

Joe looks over to examine what exactly Langa was talking about. “Oh, it snapped. Skateboards are expendables, after all.”

“Can I fix it?” Langa knew he wasn’t proficient whatsoever in fixing a skateboard, but he wanted to salvage this one if possible. 

“It’s faster if you bought one.”

Immediately, Langa frowns in disappointment. He picks up the larger piece of the broken board, eyes sadly processing the extent of the damage. 

“It’s not good if it’s not this one.”

He liked–no, loved the board he currently has. But...if it was unrepairable, he’d have to buy one if he wanted to continue the tournament. 

Langa doesn’t notice the smile Joe has, the green-haired male realizing why the teen is hesitant to buy a new board. 

“Reki made that one, right?” Joe asks, standing up from his slightly crouched position. “Then, have Reki fix it.” 

“But…” At the moment, Reki and Langa weren’t on good terms, so how was Langa suppose to just ask for Reki to repair it?

“It’ll be alright if it’s you two,” Joe reassures. 

Langa nods his head, picking up the broken skateboard pieces before running off. 

He had to find Reki.

As for the redhead himself, Reki was still standing in the same area he was at when Langa saw him. The skaters beside him continued to praise “Snow” and talk about the unexpected win. 

_‘Langa won,’_ Reki thought to himself, and he couldn’t stop this bitter feeling that beginning to rise within him. ‘ _But I’m not happy at all.’_

He should be happy, after all, it was because Langa didn’t look like he wanted to win earlier that got Reki to step up and angrily call out to the blue-haired teen. 

_ ‘My friend won, but I can’t be happy for him.’ _

‘What am I doing in a place like this?’ Reki felt a sense of loss for a brief moment before a realization hit him.  _ ‘I get it.’ _

_ ‘I was just frustrated.’  _

Before Reki knew it, tears began to fall from his eyes, much to his dismay. But he can’t stop it. He balls his hands into tight fists, teeth clenched, eyes tightly shut as he tried to stop the flow of any more tears. 

_ ‘I...don’t wanna cheer others on after all!’ _

Reki knew that was selfish and uncool of him to think such a way, but he didn’t want to just be some sort of support.

Or be a person on the sidelines going unrecognized.

Or be a person Langa would one day leave behind, 

_ ‘I wanna be skating right next to you!’  _

But, Reki knew deep down...that was impossible…

After all, Langa no longer viewed him as a skater who brought the blue-haired teen any thrill or excitement. 

Adam was enough to provide that…Langa said so himself. That’s why he entered Adam’s tournament to begin with.

Reki knew he was no longer needed...no matter how much he wanted to stay next to Langa, to be right beside Langa.

With that, Reki wipes his tears with his sleeves before picking up his fallen hat off the ground and placing it securely back onto his head. He throws his hood back on before sliding his hands into the pockets of his baggy jacket. Reki then proceeds to walk down the track, making his way towards the exit of S.

_ ‘There’s no point in trying to hold onto someone who no longer wanted you.’ _

Langa, who has been running back on the track, finally reaches the same area he saw Reki earlier. “If I recall, it was somewhere around here…”

“It’s Snow!” A skater calls out, he and two other male skaters walking over towards Langa. “That beef earlier was amazing!”

Langa didn’t have time to hear praise from others right now.

“Um…” he speaks up, interrupting the trio of skaters before they could say any more praises. “Did you guys see a redhead around here?”

One of them mentions how a redhead was there but had walked off in the direction back to the start of the track. So Langa immediately thanks one of the skaters, ignoring how one practically gushes in awe at being thanked by him.

Langa runs past the skaters he encounters upwards on the track, none of them being the person he’s looking for.

_ ‘Reki? Where are you?’  _

Langa ignores the cheers and praises of Cherry and Adam who were currently the ones having a match. He had other important matters than focus on a match he could care less about.

“Is this really alright?” A security guard asks, palm facing upward with the signature ‘S’ pin in hand. 

“It’s okay…” Reki mumbles out.

He wasn’t ever going to return here anyways. He no longer needed to. He should’ve quit when his best friend had decided to quit after sustaining injuries…

Then Reki wouldn’t have gotten so attached to someone like Langa.

It takes a while, but Langa manages to make it back up to the starting line, and still, Reki is not in sight. 

“How odd it is that that kid decided to give up his pin,” Langa hears, so he turns to see the two guards at the entrance of S conversing. 

“Seems like he decided to quit coming here, after all, he needs that pin to be allowed in a place like this,” the other guard says.

Langa makes his way over to them. “Excuse me? Have you two by any chance seen a redhead? He’s wearing a green hoodie and a cap?”

“We did, actually,” the guard on Langa’s left says before bringing up a hand with an ‘S’ pin in it. “He just gave up his 'S' pin before walking off and–“

Langa quickly takes the pin from the guard’s hand. “Thank you! I’m sure that was a mistake!”

Before the guard could say anything else, Langa had dashed off to his motorcycle.

There’s no way Reki would give up the pin so easily like that. He needed it to get into S!

As Langa clasps the strap of his helmet under his chin, it hits Langa. 

_ ‘Unless...he actually plans on permanently quitting!?’ _ A surge of slight panic wells up inside Langa as he turns on the motorcycle. He was going to find the redhead no matter what. He quickly takes off out of the vicinity of S.

Langa was tired that he didn’t understand Reki anymore. He didn’t understand why Reki became reserved, why Reki said they were no longer a good match, why Reki said what Langa did had nothing to do with him, and now–now Reki wanted to quit S of all things!

Then, he spots said boy after a while, green hood clearly visible with the help of a street light. 

“Reki!” Langa calls out and even at a distance, he could see Reki stiffening up. Then, the redhead begins to sprint, trying to get as far as possible away from Langa. 

“Reki!” Langa speeds up and manages to catch up to Reki who was still trying to outrun a motorcycle. “Please, can’t we just talk?” 

Reki ignores him, the bitter feeling he was experiencing earlier after Langa won, returning. Even though his lungs hurt (curse his lack of stamina), he wanted to get away from Langa as far as possible. Then, Langa speeds up and the next thing Reki knew, he was out of sight. 

There’s a part of him that feels relieved that Langa decides to just leave, and another part of him that felt nothing but disappointment. Shaking his head, he continued to head in the direction of his house, this time taking more of a brisk walk-like pace. 

When he does arrive, he finds that Langa’s motorcycle is parked on the side of their house, but the blue-haired male nowhere in sight. 

_ ‘That’s...that’s odd…’ _ Reki looks around in the front and there’s still no sign of Langa. He’s sure the motorcycle that was parked was Langa’s, seeing as the blue-haired male's signature blue board was also present on top of the seat. Reki enters the house, sliding the screen entry door behind him quietly closed. He carefully removes his shoes, placing the pair neatly to the side to prevent anyone from tripping. 

Making his way to his room, he quietly slides the door behind him open, turning around to make sure its closure follows the same silent volume. That’s when a voice behind him almost sends him into cardiac arrest.

“Reki. We need to talk.”

Clutching the jacket’s material over his racing heart, Reki glares at the sight of Langa.

“How’d you get in?” 

Langa points at the window above Reki’s desk. “Window.”

_ ‘Of course...he is athletically inclined…’ _ Reki thinks, annoyed. 

“Well, get out. You’re trespassing right now,” Reki bites out. “I don’t have anything to talk to you about.”

Reki makes his way to his messy futon until a hand grabs a hold of his wrist. 

“Reki, please. Can’t we just talk about this?” 

Reki turns around, eyes glaring with anger. 

“There’s nothing to talk about! I already quit skating, so you can just forget about me!” 

“Reki–“ 

“No!” Reki snarls and Langa jolts at the sound, so uncharacteristic of the redhead's usual tone. 

“You’re happy now aren’t you?” 

_ ‘Stop it Reki!’ _

“You’re happy now that you’re skating with the big guys right? People who can provide you that excitement you were gushing on about!”

_ ‘You don’t need to say this, damn it.’  _

“You should be happy!” Reki scoffs, a broken smile on his face. “I’m no longer in the picture to get in the way of your crazy skating. You can skate as much as you want now.” 

‘ _ Stop it.’ _

“I’m happy now you’re out of the picture as well. I don’t need to watch over you anymore, or teach you anymore, or skate with you anymore, I don’t need to worry about those kinds of troublesome things.”

_ ‘What am I saying?’ _

“So I’m perfectly fine with how things are between you and me. You’re obviously doing fine without me, and I’m doing perfectly fine without you.”

_ ‘I’m not…’ _

“I don’t need you anymore in my life,  _ Hasegawa-San _ .” Reki snarls, finally rippings his wrist out of Langa’s grip.

And that there causes Langa to finally snap. Not once has Reki ever referred to him in such a formal way, and he hates how it sounds coming out of his redhead's mouth. 

He quickly proceeds even closer to Reki, catching both the redhead’s wrist in his hands and pushing them both down into the futon. 

“What are you doing!? Let go!” Reki tries to struggle, but the grip on his wrist only grows stronger before they’re pinned firmly on the futon. His heart is beating rapidly and a flurry of emotions is starting to become overwhelming. 

“Reki, we need to talk about this properly,” Langa says seriously.

Reki shakes his head, trying to kick Langa off him instead. “I told you! There’s nothing for us to talk about! I’m fine with how things are.” 

Langa had had enough. He straddles Reki’s waist to prevent the redhead from kicking him off.

“Why do you keep lying to yourself?” Langa asks angrily and Reki stops, shocked at how Langa’s usual gentle tone became rough, angered. 

“You said you didn’t care what I did, yet there you were today at S! I could’ve continued skating the way I was before you called out to me, but you obviously wanted me to do better to win.”

Reki looks away, glaring at the wall. 

_ ‘Shut up…’ _

“You said you’re doing fine, yet I know you’re not! You’ve been looking down the last few days!” 

_ ‘Shut up!’  _

Reki bites his lips. His eyes were starting to burn.

“You’re obviously not fine with how things are, if you were, then why? Why are you wearing such a pained expression right now?” 

Reki’s eyes had started to gloss up, face scrunched up as the redhead tried to keep his tears in. 

“So Reki,” Langa says, voice pleading now. “Please tell me how you really feel...stop lying to yourself.”

Then the dam breaks loose and the resistance, Reki's arms, slackens. The tears start to pour out and the sight of Reki crying is enough to shatter Langa’s heart.

“I...wanna skate…” Reki croaks brokenly, and Langa finally lets go of Reki’s wrists. The redhead begins to wipe away the tears with his sleeves.

“I wanna skate with you,” Reki sobs, “I wanna skate by your side, Langa.” 

Then Reki lets out a pained whine before breaking into body-wracking sobs. 

It felt like a relief to finally admit what he really wanted, but at the same time, he felt ashamed. He wanted to end things so he could end this pain, but now he was asking Langa for something impossible, something troublesome. 

Langa’s eyes softened as he took in Reki’s words. 

Gently, he took hold of Reki’s hands into his to stop the constant rubbing the redhead was doing to his eyes.

“Me too,” Langa breathes out. “I want to skate by your side too, Reki.”

Amber eyes widen before shutting. 

“D-don’t lie to me, Langa. You I-ignored my promise because you said you wanted to skate against Adam, some-someone who provided you the excitement you obviously weren’t feeling when you skated with me.”

Langa then mentally starts cursing himself. That’s why Reki was acting the way he was. Langa was being insensitive and didn’t bother to notice just how much Reki was hurting on the sidelines.

“I know I said that, but Reki, I never said skating with you bore me in any way.” 

A small shaker “huh” comes from the redhead.

“I also had no intentions of ever implying that, Reki.”

_ “Why don’t you relay your emotions?” _ Nanako’s words echo in Langa's mind.

“Reki, you mean so much to me,” Langa admits. “So much, that in the last few days of not having you beside me hurt.”

Reki’s sobs had quieted as he listened to Langa. 

“At first, I tried not to make a big deal out of it, you not being constantly by my side, but...” 

Langa remembers how the last few days went. It felt like a piece of him was missing without the redhead near him.

“But I found myself always looking for you, always thinking about you, and then it clicked.”

“You’re precious to me, Reki. So precious to me, I hated the fact you weren’t there beside me.” Langa says, letting go of Reki’s right hand and keeping the other in his hand. He places Reki’s hand on top of his chest, and he’s sure the redhead could feel the racing heartbeat. 

He’s going to convey his feelings, just as his mom advised. 

“Reki…” Langa says, blue eyes ever so serious, similar to when he skates Reki noted. 

“I love you.”

Tears well up in Reki’s eyes once more before he chokes out another sob. This time, there’s a feeling of relief as a blush begins to form on his cheeks from the confession.

A realization hits Reki at that moment. The strong attachment, the constant wanting to be near Langa’s side, the constant thinking of the blue-haired boy, the giddy feeling he felt just being by the boy. 

It was  _ that _ feeling. 

“You-you’re not just saying that?”

Langa shakes his head, bringing the hand on his chest up to his lips, kissing Reki’s palm gently. 

“I’m not. I love you, so much.” 

Langa maneuvers the hand to rest on his left cheek, nuzzling into it.

Reki releases another sob.

“Bu-But Langa, you don’t need me, not anymore at least. Not when you’re getting known in the skating community. There’s no need for me to be beside you.”

Langa shakes his head.

“That’s not true, Reki. I  _ do  _ need you, skating or not. I want you beside me.”

“But-but what if you come to realize you like skating more than me? That one-one day I’ll just get in your way when you want to reach greater heights and–“

“You won’t, Reki. Ever. I know you won’t, because–,” Langa licks his lips.

“Because it’s not skating…it’s not skating unless _ you’re _ there, Reki.” 

Reki lets out a small gasp at the confession, eyes widening before softening. He tugs his hand in Langa’s grasp out to wipe away his tears. He felt so much more relieved, felt like a weight had been lifted, and the empty feeling in his stomach felt so full–full of warmth. 

When he manages to wipe away his tears, he reaches out to Langa, arms in the air and making grabby hands.

“Langa,” Reki whines, wanting to hug Langa at the moment. 

Langa finds the sight of Reki absolutely enticing, the amber eyes giving him a look of want, the arms that are reaching out needily towards him. He smiles, the same gentle smile Reki knows and loves before lowering himself. 

Reki wraps his arms firmly around Langa’s neck, the other teen wrapping around Reki’s torso.

“I love you, Langa,” Reki whispers, and he’s thankful Langa can’t see the blush that he knows is spreading on his face. “I’ve missed you, so much...but it’s my fault this all started.”

“Reki–” Langa tries to pull away, but Reki merely holds on tighter, managing to wrap his legs around Langa’s waist to pull the other closer.

“Just let me explain,” Reki breathes. “I was scared...scared of you leaving me behind. I didn’t want to watch you, as uncool as it sounds, to succeed, to fly heights I wanted to fly as well.” 

“I couldn’t reach those heights though, no matter how hard I tried...so I decided I’d cut everything off for my sake. So I wouldn’t have to get hurt.” 

Reki scoffs. “But I still did. You were no longer by my side, no longer skating next to me...I felt incomplete.” 

“Reki…”

The redhead shakes his head. “I just don’t ever want you to leave me...as selfish as that sounds…”

A moment of silence passes before Langa pulls away. 

“Reki, I want to continue skating by your side, now and forever.” 

Heat rushes to Reki’s face and he begins to sputter, 

“I-I, a wedding proposal!?” 

Langa laughs. “Is it?”

“It is!” Reki says exasperated. “You-you can’t be saying that kind of thing so easily!”

Langa chuckles. 

“Oh, but I can, after all,” Langa leans down, face hovering just a few inches away from Reki. “I love you so much.”

Then, Langa presses his lips onto Reki’s and it feels perfect. It’s clumsy and inexperienced as they try to move the kiss further, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t spark a feeling of excitement. 

They pull away, both feeling lightheaded and excited. Instead of exchanging any more words, they merely exchange a smile towards one another.

When the next day comes, Masae notices how in the entryway there’s another pair of shoes that isn’t usually there. It was a familiar pair to be exact, so she makes her way to Reki’s room. 

Carefully opening the door, she peaks in and notices a familiar body hugging her son close. It was Langa, the blue-haired boy who’d often visit them, and one Reki would always talk about. 

Reki was on top of Langa, the blue-haired teen hugging the redhead close with his hands clasped behind Reki’s waist. As for Reki, his arms were wrapped around Langa’s neck. Legs were entangled with one another, and the blanket had been thrown off to the side as well. 

By the looks of it, both teens were pulling each other as close as possible.

_ ‘That’s good, _ ’ Masae thinks. _ ‘They’ve finally made up.’  _

With that, Masae slides the door quietly close.

Those two will be okay.

Now and forevermore.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, and thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
